Imprinted Always Season 2, Episode 7
by xXxkyannahxXx
Summary: I am terribly sorry on the long wait . I just didn't feel like doing it until now . I hope you forgive me & still read this even though it's on FanFiction now.


**Characters:**

Vanessa Hudgens as Mitchie Montez

Zac Efron as Shane Bolton

Ashley Tisdale as Amilia Green

Demi Lovato as Demi Russo

Lindsay Lohan as Lindsay Davidson

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Selena Gomez as Selena Russo

The Jonas Brothers as The Lucas Brothers

Hilary Duff as Tess Evans

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchie: *walks over to a bench against his house*

Shane: *follows her and sits down beside her*

Mitchie: "I said, I apologize and I think I love you too."

Shane: "That's wonderful." *smiles big*

Mitchie: "Yes, it is." *smiles, but then it fades and she looks deeply into his eyes* "Shane..?"

Shane: "Yeah?"

Mitchie: "Why _**do**_ you love me…?"

Shane: "What kind of a question is that?" *confused and shocked at her question*

Mitchie: "Well…it's just…guys. In my past. They've told me they loved me, and if I asked why, they would just say _'because you're hott.'_ Never anything like _'because you're beautiful'_ or '_because you're perfect.'_ It was always just because I was hott."

Shane: *looks into her eyes, full of concern as she continues on*

Mitchie: "Here, I'm known as the good/smart girl who is gorgeous and gets all the guys. But for once, just once, I wish I wasn't **that** girl that all the boys want. I want to be known as Mitchie, the fun-loving Pilipino girl. Not Mitchie, the tramp who gets anyone at anytime. Guys who said they loved me, really didn't. They just used me for sex and popularity with their friends." *starts to cry* "So, please Shane, do me a favour. If you're going to lie to me about why you love me, do it now. So I know that I can move on and forget you ever existed" *cries harder*

Shane: *pulls her in for a hug and holds onto her tightly* "Shh…Shh…"

Mitchie: *cries the hardest she's ever cried into his chest*

Shane: *pushes her back gently, and wipes her tears with his fingers* "I said I love you, Mitchie, because I truly, deeply do. I love you because you are the most _**gorgeous**_, amazing, fun-loving, nicest person I have ever met in my whole life and my feelings towards you will never, ever change. You are the one for me, Montez. I don't know why, or how, but I know you are the one. Please. Don't ever question that." *looks back and forth into her eyes* "Promise?"

Mitchie: *sniffles and wipes her eyes* "I promise..." *voice shakes a little*

Shane: *smiles sofly* "Good. Now to…check this off my list of things to do…" *takes out a blank pad*

Mitchie: "Uh! Shane!" *laughs*

Shane: *chuckles, then puts away the pad and looks into her eyes again* "I love you, Mitche."

Mitchie: "I love you too." *smiles slightly*

Shane: "And to prove it, I have something for you."

Mitchie: *confused* "What do you mean?"

Shane: *stands up and backs up* "One second. Wait right here." *walks around to the other side of the house*

[5 minutes later]

Mitchie: *wondering where he is* Shane..? Shane..? *gets up and slowly walks to where he went* "Shane. Where are you?" *can't see a thing*

Shane: *hits a light switch and a pathway lights up with flowers along the sides, leading to a beautifully set picnic*

Mitchie: *covers her mouth in amazement*

Shane: *walks towards her slowly with his hands in his pant pockets* "So…do you like it?" *smiles a bit*

Mitchie: *speechless* "I-I..." *looks at him* "I don't know what to say..."

Shane: "You don't have to say anything. Just follow me." *grabs her hand and leads her to the picnic* "My lady." *bows beside her, gesturing her to sit down on the blanket*

Mitchie: *giggles* "Why, thank you kind sir."

Shane: *chuckles, sits down, and pours her some juice* "It's a amazing night tonight…" *hands her some juice and sees her smiling* "What?" *smiles*

Mitchie: *takes the juice and laughs softly* "I was just thinking. Remember when I met you in the mall?"

Shane: *smiles at the thought* "Yeah, I do." *pauses* "What about it?"

Mitchie: "Well…that night, I remember thinking I was the luckiest girl in the whole world just because I touched you." *smirks* "Now I'm really **really**lucky because I'm sitting here, with the world's hottest man, eating cookies and drinking orange juice."

Shane: *can't stop smiling* "Thanks."

Mitchie: "For what?"

Shane: "For being so sweet and kind … and when you're sweet and kind, I find you very sexy. So, thank you, for being sexy." *smirks*

Mitchie: *smiles* "Well, thank you for being so hott."

Shane: "You're very welcome." *is about to kiss her when something vibrates and he pulls back* "It wasn't me, I swear!"

Mitchie: *laughs* "I know, it was my cellphone. It'll be one second." *picks up* "Hello?"

Amilia: "Mitchie? I need you here."

Mitchie: "Now? Can't it wait?" *annoyed*

Amilia: "Not unless you want me to die!" *whisper, yelling*

Mitchie: "What are you talking about, die?!"

Amilia: "There's a stranger in our house." *whispering*

Mitchie: "What stranger? What do they look like?!"

Amilia: "Well…it's a girl and she has long brown hair and…"

Mitchie: "Amilia." *rolls her eyes*

Amilia: "Yeah…?"

Mitchie: "That's Lindsay. I invited her to stay at our house because her Dad just died, and she had no where to go. I forgot to tell you. Sorry."

Amilia: "Sorry?!" *yells* "You let me make a FOOL of myself infront of her?! What a great first impression I just made!"

Mitchie: "Sorry! But just go out there and fix things. Explain it was my fault and make a new impression. I have to go. Bye, Ami."

Amilia: "Mitchie, wa—"

Mitchie: *hangs up*

Shane: *looking confused at her* "What was that all about?"

Mitchie: "Amilia met Lindsay." *laughs a little*

Shane: "Ah…It explains everything."

Mitchie: *giggles* "Now…what were you saying before?" *smirks*

Shane: "That you are incredibly, super sexy and irresistible." *smiles*

Mitchie: "And you left something out." *smirks*

Shane: "What is that?"

Mitchie: "You forgot the part where you were going to kiss me."

Shane: "Right." *smiles and kisses her, passionately*


End file.
